Roy Blue
Roy Blue is the Son of Poseidon. He has been a runaway since he was 3 years old. He is very'' ''good swordsman and he has been one of the greatest archers. He is very tough when it comes to fighting but shy when it come to talking to people. He is the leader of Team H. He was known as the Unknown Child because no one knew he was born. He is the narrator of the Roy Blue Series. History Early Life Roy was born on June 1st. Roy has never met his real father. Soon his mother, Megan Blue married Ryan Jones. Ryan and Megan always fight and that got Roy mad. When he was 3 years old, he ran away. He has never been to school but he has been very good at reading, writing, and math, which was very unusual. Roy had a very clever idea of living as a nomand. He never settled in one place. Then the unusual things started to happen. A fury had come to attack him. He had no idea what was happening and if that "winged ugly Betty" was even real. The fury had nerly killed him but luckily, a golden pen had falling in the sky. Not knowing what to do, he uncapped the pen and it turned into a sword. He stabbed the sword into the fury's stomach and it turned into sand. He soon lost this piece of memory. Personality Roy is a very strong, brave, tough guy. He is a natural leader. He is very smart and likes to follow his own rules. Mostly all the gods and godesses like him besides Hades, Dionysus, and especially Ares. In the first book, The Missing Golden Fleece, Ares states that his battle skills remind him of Percy when he was battling him. Roy doesn't seem to respect much people. He always has a plan which he makes in 1 second when it comes to batlling. He has never been to school or a real home which is why he lives at Camp Half Blood. He thinks that he doesn't belong and that he isn't special. Chiron, Artemis, and Zues stated that Roy reminds him of Percy and that Roy has many powers and is very special but Roy doesn't believe it. According to Phobos and Deimos, it states that Roy has no fear and they cannot scare him. He isn't one of those guys that are serious. Fatal Flaw Roy's fatal flaw is ambition. He desires power even though he knows he does not need it, same thing with Thalia Grace. Appearance Roy is a very handsome boy. He attracts many girls at Camp Half Blood especially the girls at the Aph rodite Cabin. He is 6'1 and currently 15. He has jet black hair like Perc y Jackson and gray eyes like Annabeth Chase. In the first year of Camp, he was average in athletics. Later in the years, he became more muscular. Abilities Water related powers: Roy has control over water. He also can create water himself. He controlled water in all of the series. He also can heal himself and other people with water, but he cannot dry when he wants to. He also can breathe under water. Weapons Riptide II made of celestial bronze. Helmet and Armor: Forged by Hephaestus and Poseidon's cyclops. His helmet can make him turn invisible. His armor is very strong. Pets Speedy: Speedy is Roy's fastest flying pegasus. He is very funny and lightens Roy's mood when he's mad or sad. Roy Blue Series Roy Blue and the Missing Golden Fleece Roy Blue and the Heroes of the Past Roy Blue and the Search For Thanatos Roy Blue and The Battle of the Giants Roy Blue and the Third Olympian War Category:Original Character Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Males